Superwholock Assemble
by girlwhohasmanyfandoms
Summary: The 10th Doctor is alone once again, and in need of a group of companions. He goes out and the TARDIS brings him to three areas, each place he saves a life. Dean Winchester. Loki Laufeyson. Sherlock Holmes.
1. Trip to Purgatory

**Author's note.  
Hello readers! This fanfic will include Doctor Who. The 10****th**** Doctor, mostly because he worked best for this little piece. He had the most time alone. Supernatural will be here! The character, Dean Winchester. Once again, best one who can fit into this story. Then we got Sherlock Holmes from BBC's most recent version of Sherlock. And last but not least, we shall have Loki Laufeyson from the Marvel movies! Can't wait to write this, and I hope you enjoy! (Rated T for language. Most of this will be in 3****rd**** person, some parts will have a POV of the character.) **

**Chapter 1: Trip to Purgatory**  
The 10th Doctor walked back into his TARDIS, sad to have seen another companion go on with her life. _Martha was a smart girl, she could be on her own._ The Doctor thought to himself, trying to reassure himself that it was much better that she had a normal life. Stepping inside the TARDIS then closing the door, he realized how much he hated being alone. He started messing with the controls and the TARDIS started to head out to the next destination.

Dean dragged himself across the floor, trying to find escape from this hell. Literally…he was in Purgatory. He had been stuck there for a year; Castiel had left him there, saying that he would help him. He had never returned. Dean had no way of telling how much time had passed; Castiel could have only been gone for a little while. _I need to leave this place. I need to make sure Sammy doesn't look for me. _Dean found a wall and pressed himself against it, then slowly stood up. A slow low noise was heard, getting loudfer and louder as it looked like something was starting to materialize in front of his eyes. Dean put a hand over his eyes as there was a blinding light then a sound of a door creaking open. He pulled his hand down and saw a tall, slender man in a brown trench coat standing before him. Behind him was a blue police box, it looked exactly like the ones that they had in the 1960's. Dean shook his head in disbelief. "I've been here so long, I'm going insane now." Dean muttered.

"Well hello there!" The Doctor took a step forward towards Dean. "I'm the Doctor, this is my TARDIS and I've come here to save you." Dean chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You're kidding me, right? You some weird magical guy that Castiel sent to save me?" The Doctor sighed, noticing how much he would have to explain. "No, I'm a time traveler. The TARDIS brought me here, and I'm guessing the reason was to save you." Dean nodded his head and took a step forward. "Okay, space man. Hurry up and get me out of here." The Doctor gestured his hand for Dean to step inside the TARDIS. Dean shook his head. "You're crazy…we can't fit in there." The Doctor shrugged and walked back inside the TARDIS then poked his head out. "Coming?" _Best choice I got right now…_ Dean thought. He stepped into the TARDIS then his mouth dropped open. "It's…how?" Dean looked back outside of it then looked back inside then stepped in a little more. The Doctor had a smile spread across his face. He shut the door then ran back over to the controls. "Okay then, what's your name?" The Doctor asked Dean. "Umm, I'm," He didn't know if he should trust this guy and actually tell him his real name," I'm Dean…Dean Winchester. Your name?" Dean couldn't help but feel like he was safe with this man. "I'm the Doctor." The Doctor started hitting controls and then grabbed on. "You might want to save questions for later and hold on for now." Dean quickly grabbed onto the railing by the door and fell onto the floor as the TARDIS headed for the next area.

**Author's note. Well, there's chapter one! Dean's part is where season 7 left off. And Supernatural starts back up on October 3****rd****! Squee! Can't wait to see what happened. I doubt the Doctor appeared though. But imagine how cool that would be! I will continue this no matter what just because I want to know what is going to happen next. Let's see who the Doctor will pick up next. Leave reviews, it will be much appreciated! **


	2. The Fall

**Author's Note  
I feel terrible for not updating this! I have the chapters written in my notebook and the only thing I have to do is type it and edit. Supernatural and school have been distracting me, very sorry about that. Anyway, onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: The Fall  
** Dean stood up and looked around, still holding onto the rail. "The hell just happened!?" Dean questioned the Doctor.  
"Well, the TARDIS brought us to another area. Let's go see what's out there!" The Doctor grinned with childish glee.  
"Wait, wait. Your name can't just be 'The Doctor'." Dean stated, "You can't just leave me here without answers."  
"Yes, my name is the Doctor, why can't it be? Now, we must hurry." The Doctor ran over to the doors and pulled them open. "A building?"

Sherlock stood perched on the edge of the building. His hand was outstretched to John. Mycroft had assured him that the plan would work. That is was safe and there was no need to worry. He had to jump now or else three people would be dead, and it would all be his fault. _One jump…_He leaned forward, ready to be caught by the crowd of actors. Sherlock closed his eyes, and fell.

"Wait…are we sidew-!" Dean exclaimed before falling back.  
"Always grab the edge." The Doctor was able to catch Dean's hand before he crashed back into the controls. Dean grumbled and pulled himself up, then he saw a man in a black trench coat falling off of the building. The man fell into the TARDIS, the Doctor catching him. "This explains why we are here!" The man opened his eyes and looked around, a shocked expression on his face. He quickly grabbed the rail on the side. "Man, suicide isn't the answer, trust me. I've died several times and it helps no one." Dean told the mysterious man. "You thought? No, I was saving three lives of those close to me! Oh, what does it matter to you?" The man exclaimed. The Doctor closed the doors then fell back to the controls. "Names, I'm the Doctor, that's Dean Winchester," he gestured to Dean. "And you are?"  
"Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective." Sherlock had no need to ask questions, he observed.  
"Well, Sherlock, welcome aboard!" The Doctor started to press the controls. "Now, first lesson…hold on!"


	3. The Abyss

**Author's Note:  
Chapter? Yes, a new chapter. I feel the need to mention, whenever I see that this gets a follower or a favorite, I start jumping up and down. And yes, I've done that in front of people. But it just makes me so happy! This is my first story thingy that I've really shared with others. I really appreciate it, so thank you thank you thank you! Now, to the story! Oh, and sorry for any inaccuracy, I wrote this at school and really couldn't check certain parts to see if the lines were right.**

**Chapter 3: The Abyss  
** Loki held tight onto the edge of his staff. He screamed up at his "father." "I could have done it father! For you! For all of us!" He looked up, knew that he was on the verge of tears. "No, Loki." His father Odin, responded. That one little statement broke Loki. He gave his father and brother one last glance. Thor had to know that Loki was planning on letting go. Thor started to scream but Loki couldn't hear anything. Loki let his grip loosen then fell down into the abyss.  
The Doctor gripped the edge of the controls, and then felt a sudden shift in the position. They were sideways again. "Dean! Open the door for our next passenger!" Dean pulled himself higher up the rail and pulled the doors open, just in time. Loki fell into the TARDIS and was caught by Sherlock. Dean closed the doors and fell to the floor as the TARIS shifted position again. Sherlock stood up and helped Loki to his feet. The Doctor popped out from behind the controls. "You must be Loki, of Asgard!"

****


	4. All Together Now

**Author's Note**

**Another chapter! Wheeeeee! Sorry for the lack of updates, school has been taking up a ton of my time. I have up to chapter 8 written in my notebook, I need to edit, blah blah blah. All of that stuff. Sorry that the chapters are short though, I have been having a lack of inspiration. I honestly can't write much more past chapter 8, I've been trying though! Anyway, let's get to chapter 4! That's what you're here for. **

**Chapter 4: All Together Now**

Loki looked around at the people around him. _'Mortals, except for that one.' _He eyed the Doctor with curiosity. "Yes, I am Loki." Dean stepped forward, away from the doors.

"Two aliens? Added to that you all have English accents…I'm feeling left out." Sherlock scoffed.

"Obviously the Doctor is a time traveler. Loki is from Norse Myth, Jotun royalty." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Sherlock, where I come from, you're a book." The Doctor looked around at the group.

"Well, Loki, here we have Sherlock," he walked up next to Sherlock and patted him on the shoulder, "then this is Dean." Dean nodded his head. "And then I'm the Doctor!" Loki looked around at the group for the second time, taking into account their names. _'Why am I here?' _The Doctor walked past them and opened the doors.

"Now, let us see what's out there! All together now!"


	5. Note

So, I'm seriously sorry for not posting so I hope no one really liked this story and is all mad at me for not updating. If you are, I'm really really really sorry! I plan on posting a new chapter sometime this week. I'm sorry for the wait. Thank you those who like what I have so far and...yup.


End file.
